1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to motorcycle belt structure, and more particular pertains to a new and improved motorcycle safety belt wherein the same utilizes a plurality of positionable handles relative to an elongate belt for manual grasping thereof by a passenger of an associated motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety belt structure for use with motorcycles has been provided in the prior art to permit a passenger of a motorcycle to grasp a handle arrangement mounted to a belt to be worn by a driver of the associated motorcycle. Examples of prior art devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,358 to Jimenez wherein a fixed buckle arrangement secures opposed ends of a first belt member thereto, wherein a second web portion mounted medially of the belt member captures a plurality of spaced handles in a fixed relationship relative to the belt member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,499 to Kelly sets forth a relatively wide belt for encircling outer garments of a driver of a vehicle, wherein vertical flexible loops are selectively secured and grasped by a rider of the vehicle that is positioned rearwardly of the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,013 to Hasslinger provides a flexible belt arrangement for encircling a mid-section of a driver of a tandemly seated vehicle, such as a motorcycle, utilizing a plurality of handles fixedly secured to the belt for grasping by a passenger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,902 to McNeill sets forth a safety belt for motorcycles utilizing a rearwardly positioned shock absorbing cushion to minimize impact between a passenger and a driver of a motorcycle, as well as fixedly mounting a handle positioned to each side of the motorcycle, wherein the invention, as is conventional with other prior art devices, utilizes a buckle arrangement mounted to the belt for positioning the buckle forwardly of the driver of the motorcycle, as opposed to the instant invention positioning the belt rearwardly of the driver to minimize loss of use of the belt during inadvertent unbuckling of the belt structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved motorcycle safety belt arrangement wherein the same permits relative repositioning of handle structure mounted to an associated belt and sets forth the organization in a compact structure of effective use and coordination in a motorcycle riding environment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.